A substantial variety of flushing mechanisms or valves have been proposed in the past for controlling the flow of flushing fluid, e.g. water, through a toilet. The following U.S. patents disclose examples of such mechanisms, most of which incorporate some type of valve:
U.S. Pat No. 274,186, Getchell PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 647,411, Jenkins PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 789,962, Callahan PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,015,453, Moseley PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,412,925, Curtis PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,529,585, Gameson et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,130, Owens PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,436, Owens PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,306, Ponsar PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,847, Sorensen
In spite of the variety of flushing mechanisms proposed in the past, for example, as set forth in the above patents, some difficulty continues to exist with respect to the operation of such apparatus in various forms. In general, most forms of the apparatus tend to leak or malfunction after substantial periods of use. Consequently, a need exists for an improved flushing mechanism for use in controlling the flow of flushing fluid, e.g. water, through a toilet.
In spite of the wide variety of flushing mechanisms that have been proposed in the past for use in toilets or water closets, one general class of apparatus has become quite conventional in the United States. Specifically, the conventional apparatus includes a valve which is controlled by a float to supply water from a pressurized source whenever the float drops below a predetermined level. In cooperation with such a control, the conventional apparatus includes a valve between the tank and the toilet bowl which valve is manually opened when the toilet is flushed and remains open substantially until the tank is drained into the toilet bowl. In the operation of such mechanisms, a substantial quantity of water normally flows into the tank from the water source (during the flushing operation) which may not be required for effective flushing. Conventionally, upon completion of the flushing operation (when the channel from the tank to the bowl is closed) a portion of the stream of water refilling the tank is bled off to return the water in the bowl to a desired threshold level of flushing. The somewhat independent operations of the conventional mechanism may be exceedingly wasteful of water which, from time to time, present a considerable problem in many locations. Consequently, a need exists for an improved flushing mechanism affording effective control and economic use of flushing water.
For commercial installations, where a water source with adequate flushing pressure usually is assured, another form of toilet flushing mechanism is widely used. Such installations do not employ a reservoir or tank but rather control flushing by the use of various hydraulic timers. The relatively critical nature of the water pressure for such flushing mechanisms sometimes presents a problem and also is a consideration with respect to some of the forms of flushing mechanisms that have been proposed to accomplish greater economy in the use of water. Accordingly, a need exists for a flushing mechanism which is durable, reliable, and which can be effectively operated within a wide variation of pressure for the source of the flushing water. The present invention may be embodied in a durable and reliable mechanism which may be employed for use with water sources of widely varying pressure and which may be operated with considerable economy of water.